


Aides

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Rule 63, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vira Cotto and Na'Toth share a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aides

In the first year, they regarded each other over the table as their ambassadors argued on behalf of their peoples.

 

In the second year, she apologized to him for the actions done by her people while they shared an elevator. He had quietly replied that her apology meant nothing to him or to the dead.

 

The third year, he came to her and bought her a drink after Lyndister returned home. Both because the boy had turned out to be mentally ill and because he was the one who received the information meant for G’Kal while she was imprisoned. Vira had put her life and career on the line for his people, simply because she saw them as sentient beings.

The fourth year, she had spent much time at the royal court to help Londra remove the madwoman Cartagia from the throne. He had been stuck on Babylon 5, doing his best in G’Kal’s absence and being forbid by all three women to come and help them. Vira had been forced to relay the message, and when he countless times had insisted, she had finally screamed that any rescue mission would ruin everything they had worked for, and that both their peoples were doomed. They fell into each other’s confidence almost by accident.

After Delenn and Sheridan’s wedding, he asked if she would have a drink with him. She in turn had grabbed his arm and let him lead them to a private room. After pouring them drinks and talking about something else than politics for once, it became quite pleasant.

“I think they will be happy.”

“Oh, I hope so. They certainly have deserved some joy after everything that has happened.”

“We all do.”

“Yes.”

“You’re worried about Mollari.”

“Always.”

“It’s not your job.”

“No, but it is my duty as her friend.”

“You’re too sweet for your own good.”

“Aren’t you ever worried about G’Kal?”

“Every day.”

“You’re no better than me.”

“I never claimed to be.”

“I suppose not. Did you happen to see where they went? They disappeared so quickly after the ceremony.”

“I’m sure it was to…” He stretched his neck, “Did you hear that?” He rose and walked towards the wall on the left. “Hear what?” Some muffled noises that Vira assumed were not nearly as soft as they sounded on their side were coming from the other side of the wall. Someone spoke. “That.” Na’Toth said. “What… Oh.” She said to herself when she recognized the former Narn ambassador’s voice. “Is that…?” She whispered. “I think it is.” Na’Toth replied, leaning closer. Something, Vira assumed a fist, smashed against the wall. “Nevermind, now I am certain.” He finished his drink. “Are they fighting?” Vira knew that the relationship G’Kal and Londra were starting to have was not an easy one, but she couldn’t imagine that they would fall into a heated argument at this point. “I don’t think so.” Na’Toth said, his grin widening a little when Londra’s voice also rose.

 

More red than she could ever remember having been, Vira sank together on the sofa. “Great Maker.” Of course, the situation called for Li more than ever, but she wasn’t sure if even she with all her liberal attitudes would approve of this.

“Sheridan and Delenn unite the humans and the Minbari. Now they are uniting Narns and Centauri.” He shook his head. He had put his glass down, and did not seem in a hurry to get a refill. She looked at him, at the hands that were without gloves for a change, and the sharp features on his face. Reading a Narn face was difficult, and she had not mastered the art, even after years of practice. But if he felt disgust, he was not showing it. They were free now, both their races. The roles of master and slave were gone. They stood on the same ground with the same rights. Perhaps that was why he wasn’t angry. “Vira.” She had not expected his hand on her cheek, but it was there. It was cool, but far softer than expected. She put her fingers over his, wondering if he knew just how meaningless the touch was to her people. Then why did it seem like it was the most meaningful thing one could do among his?

The first attempt at a kiss made them bump noses, and took the serious edge off it. She giggled, a habit she had desperately tried to quit. He gave a chuckle that seemed to come from the very bottom of his throat. The second was far better, giving them a possibility to let their hands wander. His over her breasts and jawline, hers over his arms and neck.

At some point, he found himself lowering her to the sofa while tearing at the laces of her corset and having his tongue wrestle with hers. When they released each other, she was blushing and giving him one of those coy smiles she had given Lyndister as they marched through the Zocalo together. But this time it was meant for him.

Na’Toth’s quarters were the closest, and that was where they ended up. Their clothes came off before the door closed. She was standing on her toes, and he was leaning down to make their lips meet. It was as if they had longed for it. 

He led her to the bed and had her sit on his lap with her legs spread. She was staring at the spots on his neck when he traced his fingers over her openings. She made some noises she had never heard herself make, not even when passing one for the very first time. Her second time would be with a Narn. The thought made her shudder against him. He leaned down and pushed his forehead against hers before kissing her cheeks. “You’re warm.” He mumbled. One, two, three fingers slipped into her and curled together. She gave a small yelp of surprise. “A-a-are you c-certain you haven’t… done this b-before?” The fourth made her moan. “Not with a Centauri.” He was moving his hips and legs, and Vira wondered if it was straining him to do it their way. Looking down, she realized that was not the case at all.

Alien anatomy was not really a big interest of hers. Unless it some something akin to the Minbari’s way of greeting friends and family, and otherwise avoiding too much physical contact, she had seen no use in spending hours going over which parts were where. It made her embarrassed, and when she was hiding her face in her hands, there was little she could learn. Having the computer read it to her would most likely give her a heart attack, and Londra a good laughter.

 

And yet, there she was with a Narn member pressing against her stomach. She had been resting her arms on his shoulders, but now let one hand slide down his chest so that she was tracing his pouch, and finally reached the base of his cock. As she began stroking it, he put a fifth finger into her. Whispers of ‘harder’ and ‘please and ‘yes’ fell out of their mouths between the quick gasps. She pumped quicker, making him bite down. He was deep inside her already, almost lifting her off his lap with each movement.

 

“Please, hurry…” She said. Passing six her second time would be an achievement, and if she was to do it with anyone, she wanted it to be him. “Of course.” He answered, pushing the last one in. “Great Maker…” She sighed, trying not to melt against him. “I’m afraid you will have to speak up if you want him to hear you.” Na’Toth answered, tracing his tongue over her collar bone. To return the favor, she pumped even faster, working him from root to tip.

 

Their climax hit them without any warning, and they fell down on the mattress together, exhausted, happy and quite unaware that Babylon 5 was less than an hour away.


End file.
